A Hero's Journey
by MissAmerican
Summary: I wrote this in class for a project, my teacher said, to make up one... so here's this trash. Al, Matt, and Oliver travel to a world unbeknownst to them to retrieve something. Follows the Hero's Journey, look it up. Small mentions of Germerica and hints at VeggieBurger (1p2p America). Also mentions of 2p Spain X 2p America.. AL'S POV.


To a regular person my world was evil, but like no other. We didn't have no sunny, happy bull crap. Everything was just dark,no light,no moon,no sun, not even stars. The whole place looked like a Ghost town, abandoned and creepy. Out of the population of 7 billion there was only 99 left of us. We had nothing good, rundown buildings and piled up junk everywhere.

When I got a call from my sweet Oliver, I knew they were planning something.

When I arrived I heard yelling, must have been Luciano yelling on how bad his team was.

"You guys can't do anything right," Luciano criticized.

"Can we just go home," Lutz proposed.

"NO," Luciano said.

Kuro was in the background watching like he didn't care what Luciano said. Oliver was the one to stop the argument.

"If you don't stop your squabbling, I will cut you," Oliver explained.

Luciano looked at oliver like you will be next if you don't shut up. Oliver quickly pulled out his knife and put it up to Luciano's neck. I realized what happened and pulled Oliver away from him. I knew both he and Oliver was pissed right now. I can tell by the way they were eyeing each other. I wished they eyed me, I really admire them,but mostly Luciano. I worship Luciano like a god, but oliver tells me not to worship trash. *snap*

"Can you tell us why we are here already," Matt urged. You can tell he was not in a good mood.

" I gathered you worthless trash here to tell you we need to get to the other world," Luciano said.

"Al, Matt, and useless Oliver will being going to the other world to get what we need,"

I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

I got up and walked away ignoring Luciano and what he said. I didn't like to think of what was beyond our little world or beyond that magical mirror. I knew it must have been dangerous, if none of us have been their. I remember what oliver said to me to get me to go with them I regretted tho.

" If you don't go with us you won't see all the men that walk around shirtless," oliver said. I remember getting up so fast and packing like there was no tomorrow.

Oh, if you don't know Oliver is my caretaker/mother he doesn't like when me and my brother fight because we might end up killing each other. Even tho he teaches me how to kill and stuff, but I already knew he favorites matt more than me. He's one crazy little dude but I love him.

He used to tell me how no one else mattered to him then i'd see him with matt giving him little kisses on the cheek.

Anyways it was time to go we had packed and was ready.

"I hope you packed your toothbrushes and toys," Oliver said smiling.

We walked towards the mirror fearing the most as we walked through the mirror. I felt as I was going to explode because I couldn't breathe. When I opened my eyes again I saw people talking, laughing. Birds tweeting, dogs barking, I SAW ANIMALS NOT DEAD. There was actually life for once I was so amazed. I looked over and started spinning happily, it was so amazing. That's until oliver pulled me by the ear.

" Be careful Al, people are one of our biggest threats, they could tell our 1p's," Oliver explained.

Hey its me again breaking the fourth wall again. 1p's equal the opposite of us, 2p's we are basically evil or that's what some say. We are rude and cruel, while they are nice, most of them.

I always hated how Oliver always nagged me. I could never enjoy things because he's always nagging me. Matt looked at us and started smoking, we both knew he didn't want to be here with us. Oliver always tell me Matt reminds him of his husband who died of lung cancer. We knew it was said but we couldn't help but ask what he was like.

When everyone looks at us they think psycho, crazy murderer. People kept saying so much that i didn't want to continue this journey. When I looked over i'd always see people staring. It annoyed me on how they were always staring . Oliver would always be smiling no matter what.

" Al don't worry about them, plus you need overcome them because if you can't then we can never finish the journey,' Matt reported.

I nodded my head, he was right. I looked at the people again they weren't staring, they were laughing and smiling. I started chuckling, no one was looking at me. I thought that they were, I was just going insane.. That's when I looked over and saw the most beautiful boy ever. I couldn't help but blush, I grabbed Matt head and made him turn over to see him. He wasn't looking at what i saw but he saw something entirely different. He saw they boy's brother. That's when the real me came out. I fixed my hair, put on my sunglasses, and walked over to them, and smiled.

The boy's looked at me and smiled. That's when Oliver pulled me away from them I didn't even have the chance to tell them my name.

" What do you think you're doing Al," Oliver questioned.

" What does it look like I'm doing Oliver," Al reported.

Oliver looked away from me questioning me, Oliver was not happy with me talking to someone else. I looked over to see that they were staring at us.

Oliver grabbed me and whispered, " those are our 1ps stupid."

I looked up and then looked down, I MUST BE REALLY GORGEOUS THEN. I proudly walked over to the blue eyed blonde and kissed him. He pushed me back blushing, this was going to be easy. I grabbed him once more pulling him closer and took what was in his pocket. I winked before i left making sure he saw me. I put my number in his pocket. I then realized he won't be alive after what we do. I stared at what I took from him, it was what we needed, a small magical mirror. I hopped into the air happily, I did something without even trying. Oliver danced around knowing I did it, Matt as usual was smoking like he always do. I turned around to see they boy and his brother looking around, I could tell that the boy was sad. They seemed to be looking for the mirror. I looked down at the mirror and then looked at Oliver who was still dancing.

I walked over to the boy and handed him the mirror. He looked at me wide eyed and surprised, there was pure joy in his eyes.

" THANK YOU, THANK YOU, oh by the way my name is Alfred." the boy addressed.

He spun me around thanking me, I felt a certain joy that I haven't felt in awhile, ever since i met Oliver actually. I felt something go into my hand I looked at it, it was his number.

I walked with Oliver and Matt to the beginning of our journey, I looked down sadly knowing we had to go back empty-handed. It was raining now, like the god were disappointed in us, we walked through the mirror seeing everyone was there even Alfred and his brother Matthew. I was just as shocked as Oliver and Matt. I have never once see a open and now I see all of them at once, it's impossible I say. I really couldn't help but smile, I turned to see Alfred ran towards me and hugged, and just like before spun me around smiling. He handed me the small mirror, that I before gave to him. I looked him in the eyes and kissed him. He fell back shocked, his brother Matthew was laughing at him. Everyone welcomed us home, I smiled with glee for we did.

Before we celebrated, the small mirror shined and broke the border between our worlds causing us 2ps to smile and the 1ps to welcome us. We had everything we wanted, we had light, people, and everything. We celebrated all night and all day.

I didn't necessarily go back home, because my home was well you know crappy. It was my home the but, bright, happy, and sunny, but it was nice, none of us fought anymore, we started caring. I saw Alfred didn't really like, nor his German Boyfriend, Ludwig. How was I supposed to know he had a boyfriend. I settled on my now lover/boyfriend, Toni he was way nicer the Alfred anyways. That, all sums it up for the story of The 2p's and the Magical Mirror.


End file.
